


Work Hard, Play Harder

by Lynchy8



Series: Fun (and sad!) little drabbles [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Threesome, jehan is good with his hands, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly has had a hard day. Jehan and Bahorel know how to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Hard, Play Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic I wrote for epeolatry this morning :)
> 
> These boys - we love 'em!

Feuilly was exhausted. He used the last of his energy to climb the stairs to his flat. It had been a ridiculously long day and he just wanted to sink into bed and not think anymore.

Jehan looked up as the door creaked open. His face broke into a soft smile marred only by a slight furrow to his eyebrows as he took in Feuilly's broken stance.

"Oh my love," he murmured, getting up from the sofa in a fluid motion, gracefully gliding over. He reached up to run long, dexterous fingers through Feuilly's rusty locks.

"Bahorel," he called, his voice low but carrying through the flat because seconds later the man in question appeared.

"Fuck's sake," he chuckled, looking decidedly unimpressed with the bedraggled man in front of him.

"Come on you," and with that, he picked Feuilly up and manhandled him over his shoulder, carrying him towards the bedroom.

It was a mark of just how tired he was that Feuilly barely kicked out in protest, his smacks to the back of Bahorel's shoulder barely making a sound as he half-heartedly ordered the arsehole to put him down.

With a wolfish grin, Bahorel dropped him on the bed.

"Ok, this is how it works. We're going to take care of you. If that sounds appealing just lie there like our good boy. Otherwise you know what to say,"

"Fuck off." Feuilly didn't mean it. He saw Jehan slide in after Bahorel, closing the door behind him.

"Try again." Bahorel smirked. Feuilly sighed, clenching his fists, forcing his thrumming body to relax.

"Good boy," Bahorel purred. Feuilly felt the wave of warmth wash over him at the praise. He closed his eyes.

The bed dipped slightly as Jehan scrambled up to join him. Fingers were in his hair again, brushing expertly against his scalp. God, Jehan was good with his hands! Soft lips caressed his forehead and down his temples. He was good with his mouth too.

Then Jehan withdrew, those clever hands moving down to his shoulders and gently pushing Feuilly forward. Feuilly remained limp like a ragdoll, allowing himself to be manipulated here and there by the boy behind him. He felt his shirt being lifted but made no move to help. He knew Jehan loved to undress him personally. All he had to do was sit there and be good for him. Fingers worked expertly at the buckle of his belt and seconds later his trousers and boxers were lying in a heap on the floor. Jehan looked very satisfied with himself.

"That's it," Jehan coaxed. "So good, well done." He was permitted to lie back down before being manoeuvred onto his belly. He sighed into the pillow as Jehan climbed on his back, straddling him. He could feel eyes on him. He could imagine Bahorel standing back, watching the show.

Jehan could be evil with his deep tissue massages. He may be small of stature and lithe of frame but the boy had hidden reserves and he made it hurt in the best possible way. He felt himself slipping as he lay there in a fog of pleasure.

In between what felt like Jehan removing his shoulder muscles, he was aware of a set of fingers tickling over the backs of his thighs.

Then, two strong hands seized him by the calf muscles and moved his legs apart in a swift yet gentle motion. He whined, feeling exposed but not in a bad way. It was a whine of need, of expectation.

"Oh, Bahorel! I think our boy wants something. What do you think?" Jehan paused in his manipulation of Feuilly's shoulders.

"Well?" Bahorel's voice boomed through the room. "Did you want something, ginge?" 

Feuilly squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on getting his voice to work.

"Please," he finally gasped.

"Please what?" Oh Bahorel was enjoying himself far too much, the smug bastard.

"Please finger me, fuck!" He stuttered, as Jehan dug his fingers in a particularly vicious knot.

A moment later a slick finger found it's way between his cheeks and he shuddered. It teased around his entrance til he was almost chewing the pillow with frustration, Jehan's light body on his back holding him in place. Then finally, finally it entered. The noise he made was just embarrassing but he didn't care as that brilliant wonderful finger began to move inside him.

"Fuck, more!" he gasped. A stinging slap was delivered to his arse.

"Greedy." Bahorel admonished, but he pushed a second finger in anyway.

A third followed shortly afterwards, opening him up. Bahorel brushed over his prostate and Feuilly's whimpers got considerably louder.

Jehan was caressing him now, running his hands all over Feuilly's sensitive skin, burning it.

"Are you going to thank Jehan for looking after you?" Bahorel's voice sounded far away. Feuilly moaned in acquiescence. With three fingers in his arse he wasn't about to refuse Bahorel anything.

Jehan shifted round the bed until he was in front of Feuilly.

"Up you come then, love" he coaxed, still brushing loving fingers through his hair.

He guided Feuilly forward towards his cock which Feuilly took greedily into his mouth with a hum. Jehan practically purred, throwing his head back.

Feuilly was bereft when the fingers withdrew, but he kept sucking, trusting Bahorel to take care of him as promised. He was rewarded when he felt Bahorel behind him, those strong hands clasping his hips, raising him up before he pushed in.

There was a slight burn but it was the best, the very best and he moaned and hummed in pleasure round Jehan's cock. Bahorel pulled out again briefly before slamming back in. 

Bahorel kept a rough pace. He knew Feuilly liked it rough, needed it rough. He needed to be wrecked and Bahorel would never deny his boy anything, not when he was so good. He looked up to see Jehan stretching, his arms reaching up, mewling in pleasure, thrusting his hips forward into Feuilly's mouth. 

"You're so good, so fucking good," he growled, adjusting the angle slightly. He knew he had it right when Feuilly cried out. 

"Fuck, your mouth, babe, your fucking mouth!" Jehan was breathless. He went to hold Feuilly in place, fucking up into the warm, wet heat of Feuilly's mouth relentlessly before coming with a soft moan. Feuilly obediently stayed in place, swallowing it all as Bahorel continued to fuck him mercilessly.

Jehan moved to lie down, stroking Feuilly's head, coaxing him and whispering loving words to him. He was so close, so very fucking close.

"'Rel" he whined.

"What?" Even now, buried deep in Feuilly's arse, he wasn't going to make it easy.

"Please."

"Please what?" He slammed in again, not letting up for a moment.

"Please let me come. Fuck! Please" he screwed his eyes shut.

"What do you think, Jehan?" Feuilly almost screamed with frustration, biting down hard on his lip.

"I think he's our precious boy, so good," he answered serenely and Feuilly thanked his lucky stars for the day Jehan climbed into bed with them. The boy was a saint. He could be fucking evil - as Feuilly knew all to well - but at moments like this he was an angel sent from heaven itself, a benevolent force that not even Bahorel could say no to.

"You're fucking lucky, I hope you know that," Bahorel laughed, reaching forward to take Feuilly in hand.

Feuilly knew it. Oh god did he know it! It didn't take long for him to come, groaning loudly, his face pressed into the pillow while Jehan continued to pet him.

Bahorel thrust into him a few more times before coming himself, growling loudly on orgasm. Slowly, he pulled out, tying off the condom and chucking it onto the floor to be cleared up later. He sank down onto the bed next to Feuilly.

Jehan shuffled down so he was on Feuilly's other side, sandwiching him between them.

Feuilly snuggled between them, exhausted, relishing Bahorel's burning heat at his back and Jehan's soft kisses on his face.

The bad days were worth coming home to this, that was for sure.


End file.
